The Rise Universe
"The Rise Series" is a Series of Ambush Games created by Ivar-Jedi. They all play out in the same universe also created by Ivar. It ended its run wit the epic finale on May 25, 2013. "Rise of The Redemption", a Rise Series, was announced on June 2, 2013. Ivar-Jedi will be returning as director and writer. It is currently airing its second season. Games Here is the short list with links to the main pages of the main "Rise Games" all hosted by Ivar-Jedi. The entire Game trilogy ended on May 25, 2013 with the epic conclusion "Rise of The Jedi Knight" wich was met with high acclaim from all players and is said be a highlight of the Games. 1. Rise of The Saboteurs 2. Rise of The Infiltrators 3. Rise of The Jedi Knight Rise of The Redemption On June 2, 2013 Ivar-Jedi announced an upcoming Series that takes place in the Rise-Universe and will feature Ravi-Idej and The Fire Skeleton as main characters. It takes place between "Saboteurs" ''and "''Infiltrators" ''and features the same cast from the latter game including new characters for the show itself. A release date has not been announced yet as the show is has just entered Pre-Production. After a while the series's title was revealed to be "Rise of The Redemption" and the official page was made where you can find all the information regarding the project. 'See article: "Rise of The Redemption"''' Synopsis Ravi-Idej, now Jedi, travels around the Galaxy with his best friend The Fire Skeleton and his new crew of Elite members willing to aid the struggling Jedi and Clone Army in the ever during Clone Wars. Together they will search the Star Wars Galaxy for new possible threats, allies and perhaps even planets and species. Together they will fight for peace and justice and the end of the terrible war... Possible Other Series There are still possibilities Ivar will make more Rise Series. Ideas for other series could be about Ravi's story between Infiltrators and Jedi Knight. And the Rise of the Rebellion story line that never happened. It can also go past the established canon. Movies So far only one "Rise" film has been announced but you might see more in the future. So far: - Rise of The Redemption: The Coldest Day Characters The Rise Series features a great list of characters involved into the Legend of Ravi-Idej. - ROTS* is the short term for "Rise of The Saboteurs" - ROTI* is the short term for "Rise of The Infiltrators" - ROTJK* is the short term for "Rise of The Jedi Knight" - ROTR* is the short tem for "Rise of The Redemption" Trivia *Saboteurs was never meant to have Sequels when Ivar first hosted it. *This page was first called "The Rise Series" but when Ivar came with the announcement of a Series based on the games he changed this page's title to "The Rise Universe" to avoid confusion. *ROTJK was almost cancelled. *Rise of The Redemption is an idea inspired by Spider-Wolffe's "Resolute" series. Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Heroes of The Rebellion Category:The Empire Game Category:Series Category:We Need Help